


You Made Your Choice

by CrazyButterSock



Series: She-Ra Oneshots [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: SEASON 5 SpoilersAdora has nightmares, Catra is there to help her. Oh and Melog is there too.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	You Made Your Choice

_“You made your choice!” She felt her body reel back, then plunge forward with the same amount of strength, “Now live with it!” When the fist made contact to Catra’s face, her body screamed at her. The feeling of guilt seeped out of her mind into her body. She wanted to drop to the ground and cradle her._

_The longer she stared at Catra, the larger the feeling to pick her up became. Suddenly the area she was standing on started to crumble. She want to grab Catra, but the splitting ground made her need to catch her balance. Before she could do anything, the platform they were on fell apart into nothing._

_Looking over to her side, she saw the other girl free falling along with her. “At least we’ll die together, like you wanted,” she thought. She watched as Catra’s body denigrated, leaving not a single piece of her behind. She looked down at her hand, the same hands that hit the only person she loved. She watched as she began to fade. She closed her eyes, hoping to wake up from this bad dream._

_When her eyes opened again, she was before Horde Prime. Turning around she saw Catra, but not her Catra. This couldn’t be. Her legs propelled her forward, only to be stopped by two clones, “What did you do to her?!” She hears herself scream, as she watched the now short haired cat girl step towards the giant alien. She could do nothing but look at Catra fall to her knees, bowing in full._

_Horde Prime was saying something, but she couldn’t hear him. Blood was rushing in her ears, as he stepped off his throne. Bending down, he helped Catra up as she offered her hand. She felt her heart ach at the loving smile Catra gave him. He brought a hand to the chip on her neck, rubbing his thumb against it._

_“Catra, you have to fight it!” she begged, she was being held back by the two clones._

_Looking up smiling, Catra responded, “My place is with Horde Prime, Adora. I don’t want leave.” Her heart dropped at those words. Catra walked over to her, “Prime has given me peace.” Catra stopped walking, “Something you could never do.” A clawed hand touched her cheek, almost lovingly, “You broke my heart, but he has made me whole again.” She smiled. “Don’t you see? This is for the best.” She leaned forward, able to feel the warm breath on her face. “I’m happy here.” The hand on her cheek moved to her shoulder, a shiver ran down her spine, “You could be happy, too.” The warm smile Catra gave, made her heart rip, a tear falling from her eye._

_“Let her go.” She growled as Catra stepped back. Some more talking happened, but it was drowned out. Her hearing betrayed her. A loud, high pitch noise made her yank the communicator from her ear. She felt a warm liquid run down the side of her face; a persistent ringing continued._

_The scene changed, she was in front of Catra now, no clones holding her down. Catra’s smile never falter, not even when she punched her in the face. Her body falling briefly, as she caught her balance. Catra kicked, she grabbed Quickly getting thrown to the floor, narrowly avoiding another punch. She kicked the other girl, a ping of regret hitting her again as she stood up._

_Holding Catra in a lock, she pleaded again, “I’m not leaving without you!” She heard the bones in Catra’s arm snap, she let go. A hug from behind as the other girl whispered in her ear._

_She felt a shift as Catra lunged at her, punching her in the face again. She felt her body punch her as quickly back, instantly regretting her choice. Another punch-_

“Ah!” Adora screamed as she sat up, her wife falling out of bed. The sudden movement surprising Catra. When Adora didn’t feel any warmth next to her, she scrambled blindly around the bed. “C-Catra! C-Come back! Please! I-I’m sorry!” She curled in on herself, whispering, “I’m sorry.”

Sitting up on the floor, Catra rubbed her head. She was used to this by now, quickly getting up she slinked backed into the bed. It was still dark in their room, but it wasn’t an issue for her. Finding Adora facing the wall, reaching out a hand, running her fingers through the lose blonde strands.

“Hey, Adora. It’s alright.” Catra whispered softly, stroking her hair. “Shhh, I’m right here. And I’m not planning on leaving.” She moved her body to become flush with Adora’s shaking one, “Shhhh, everything is okay.” Rocking the trembling girl, she felt Melog nudge her side.

Scooting a little further into the bed, the magic cat shrank into a smaller version. Making his way over to the women, he leapt into Adora’s arms. She squeezed him tightly, a small “mew” was heard.

“C-Catra?” Adora called out weakly, petting the cat in her arm. Catra herself, purred behind Adora as she pressed into her body more.

“I’m here, it’s alright,” Catra said again, continuing to purr. She slowly felt Adora’s body uncurl until it was relaxed fully.

“I love you.” Adora whispered, snuggling closer.

“I love you, too.” 


End file.
